FBs
FB FB stands for F'''uvin '''Búrfis. It is the Cabinet of Atya made up of 13 offices compromised of 6 members of E, 6 members of LW and 1 member of PMA. FBB FBB stands for F'uvin '''B'ata '''Búrfis. It is the Department for Trade, Commerce and Foreign Affairs in Antolia. The Head of FBB is Adelawe Djemba(LW). The Logo-design for FTB is the Antolian Euro being switched with normal Euro. FIB FiB stands for F'uvin '''I'lich '''Búrfis. It is the Department for Education and Children in Antolia. The Head of FLB is Madog Ifans(PMA). The Logo-design for FIB is the Antolian figures for ,,A B C 1 2 3''. FIB FIB stands for F'uvin '''I'rbzkilk '''Búrfis. It is the Department of Culture and Heritage in Antolia. The Head of FIB is Sionann Ní Ruairc(E). The Logo-design for FIB is an excerpt from the stone found near the Statue of Badea Vasile. FOB FWB stands for F'uvin '''O'm '''Búrfis. It is the Department for Health in Antolia. The Head of FOB is Ini Keke(E). The Logo-design for FOB is a Red Cross. FOB FOB stands for F'uvin '''O'mfrin '''Búrfis. It is the Department for Energy in Antolia. The Head of FOB is Joseph Kezami(E). The Logo-design for FOB is a lightning bolt. FOB FOB stands for F'uvin '''O'mshu '''Búrfis. It is the Department of the Environment and the Land in Antolia. The Head of FOB is Anto the Cheese(E). The logo for it is different as the house is green while the design is a tree next to a river. FRB FRB stands for F'uvin '''R'adishi '''Búrfis. It is the Department for the Family, the Home and Social Services in Antolia. The Head of FRB is Yi Bak-Jeong(LW). The Logo-design for FFB is a black house. FSHB FSHB stands for F'uvin '''SH'iprélf '''Búrfis. It is the Department for Finance in Antolia. The Head of FSHB is Mihai Vatacu(LW). The Logo-design for FSHB is a black €uro sign. FSHB FSHB stands for F'uvin '''SH'ritz '''Búrfis. It is the Department of Art in Antolia. The Heaf of FSHB is Andriyy Dovzhenko(LW). The Logo-design for FSHB is the picture ,,Swirly" by Anto the Cheese resized and cropped to fit into the house. FSB FSB stands for F'uvin '''S'pigrú '''Búrfis. It is the Department for Sport in Antolia. The Head of FSB is Trijang Tulku(E). The Logo-design for FSB is a street light which is a symbol of the National Sport, 40-40 and the Antolian figure for the number ,,40'' FTB FTB stands for F'''uvin '''Tórfúpréshó B'úrfis. It is the Department for Defence in Antolia. The Head of FTB is Lars Schmidt(LW). The Logo-design for FTB is red inside the house. FVOB FFLB stands for '''F'uvin 'V'ridyin 'O'ntont '''Búrfis. It is the Department for the Viridian Entente in Antolia. The Head of FVOB is Sedna Anguta(E). The Logo-design for FVOB is the Atyan Standard of VE. FYB FYB stands for F'uvin '''Y'azunuzun '''Búrfis. It is the Department of Equality and Justice in Antolia. The Head of FÉB is Taras Kadeniuk(LW). The Logo-design for FYB is 4 people of different colours and sizes standing around each other. Gallery of FB Logos The Logos for the FBS consist of an original design to represent the FB created by Anto the Cheese surrounded by the Antolian letter for ,,A'' with a line down to create a house for the design. The top of the ,,A'' is adorned with the Cental Circle, a simplified version of the Great Seal. Image:TradeDZfA.JPG| The logo for FBB. Image:EducationDZfA.JPG| The logo for FIB. Image:CultureDZfA.JPG| The logo for FIB. Image:FWB.JPG| The logo for FOB. Image:EnergyDZfA.JPG| The logo for FOB. Image:EnvironmentDZfA.JPG| The logo for FOB. Image:FamilyDZfA.JPG| The logo for FRB. Image:FinanceDZfA.JPG| The logo for FSHB. Image:ArtDZfA.JPG| The logo for FSHB. Image:SportDZfA.JPG| The logo for FSB. Image:DefenceDZfA.JPG| The logo for FTB. Image:FVOB.JPG| The logo for FVOB. Image:EqualityDZfA.JPG| The logo for FYB. Category:DZfA